Bitch In Sweetie
by delight094
Summary: Kim Jongin dan dua gadis dengan kepribadian kontras yang membagi kehidupan mereka menjadi siang dan malam. Kaihun/Sekai. BIPOLAR! GS!


Kemerlap kota Seoul di malam hari membawa langkah kakinya menelusuri setiap inci jalanan di kota ini. Deru kendaraan yang terus terdengar hingga larut malam, seperti menggambarkan kehidupan kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Langkah kaki yang lelah sampai disebuah tempat, dimana dentuman musik yang keras dan kepulan asap rokok memenuhi ruangan. Suara tawa dan aroma menusuk alkohol menguar menciptakan harmoni yang tidak selaras.

Terus langkah kaki itu masuk menyambut keramaian. Membawa seseorang diatasnya menyamankan bokong di salah satu kursi bar.

.

Asap putih mengepul dari sela-sela gigi pria itu -pria diatas langkah kaki. Warna oranye berkedip diujung batang rokoknya saat seorang gadis -atau mungkin sudah tidak- dengan minidress merah menghampiri dan duduk diatas pangkuannya. Mengaitkan lengan dileher pria dibawahnya dan membisikan 'mau berdansa' dengan nada yang menggoda.

.

Malam itu mereka berdansa. Menyelaraskan tubuh diatas lantai dansa yang basah oleh peluh. Menunjukan kemampuan satu sama lain seiring detik berubah menjadi menit dan malam yang semakin melarut.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan baru saja berakhir. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Jongin membawa tubuhnya yang lelah dari seharian mengejar berita ke sebuah kafe diujung gang.

Pagi ini dia menemukan kafe itu dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk singgah disana setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Aroma roti yang dipanggang dan gerusan biji kopi memasuki paru-parunya. Desain interior rumahan menciptakan perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan lelahnya untuk sesaat.

Aroma-aroma menyenangkan disekeliling seakan menarik tubuh lelahnya untuk segera memesan dan menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi.

Tanpa langkah yang terburu, Jongin berjalan ke meja kasir dimana seorang gadis dengan dress putih selutut dan celemek coklat dipinggang berdiri menyambut semua pelanggan.

"Selamat Sore, Anda ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" sapa gadis dibalik meja kasir yang diakhiri dengan senyum simpul. Senyum yang cukup untuk membuat jantung Jongin berdegub lebih cepat dari ketukan sepatunya di lantai dansa.

Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam dimana dia dan gadis di bar berdansa dengan penuh gairah berputar dikepalanya saat dia melihat gadis ber-nametag 'Oh Sehun' yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman -yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu dan mengupat 'sial' dalam hati.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jongin seakan baru memyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf?" gadis yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun tadi benar-benar tidak memiliki ide tentang pertanyaan Jongin

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Seberapa banyak pria yang diajaknya berdansa dalam semalam hingga dia tidak mengingatku. Gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

"Maaf tentang ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kapan kita bertemu"

"Bukankah kau gadis yang berdansa denganku di bar semalam?"

Senyuman di wajahnya memudar. Sehun memunduk. Menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan hal seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali.

Poni yang menutupi dahinya bergerak seiring Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menghembuskan nafas.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki sesuatu yang perlu kujelaskan padamu"

.

.

Asap rokok mengepul bersamaan dengan dengusan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Apakah ini lelucon?"

"Tidak. Aku serius dengan semua ini, Jongin-ssi"

Jongin tertawa dengan suara rendah. Mengetukkan rokoknya dan abu berjatuhan kedalam asbak.

"Bukankah kepribadian ganda terdengar sangat fiksi? Kupikir hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam novel dan film"

Jongin kembali menghisap rokoknya yang sudah pendek.

"Tapi aku disini, hidup dan sedang berbicara denganmu" Sehun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, tersinggung dengan perkataan pria perokok dihadapannya.

Senyum kecil terbentuk dibibir Jongin melihat bagaimana Sehun kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya"

Rokok yang sudah pendek ditekan didalam asbak hingga cahaya oranye diujungnya padam. Jongin berdiri. Meraih gelas kopi diatas meja dan meneguk habis cairan hitam kental didalamnya.

"Aku akan datang kesini setiap hari. Aku suka tempat ini, mereka menyediakan tempat untuk orang sepertiku"

Jongin mengambil batang rokok lain dari saku celananya. Menyelipkan diantara bibirnya dan menyalakan pematik hingga kepulan putih berhembus melewati gulungan tembakau dan sela bibirnya.

"Dan pastikan kau berdiri dibalik meja kasir itu saat aku datang"

Sehun memandang Jongin berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Dia baru saja mengenal pria bernama Jongin itu. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengertinya membuat Sehun berharap Jongin menepati perkataannya.

.

.

.


End file.
